The Forgotten Children
by The Black Rose 1995
Summary: Sasukes two children and his new wife hate eachother. When the kids have had enough they leave and met a kind woman with pink hair. 2 years later they go back to Konoha and Sasuke wants his kids back, but Sakura's not to willing to let her kids go. Enjoy!
1. Leaving

**The Forgotten Children**

**Hello all readers! I know what you're thinking right now:**

'**Wait, you're already writing two other stories! What the heck are you doing!?!'**

**Well don't worry! I'm still writing 'It's Over' and 'Fang Venom Must Die' but I**

**got inspired and came up with this! I'm going to make this short and it well be written**

**in my free time!**

**Now, the three OOC characters in this story are mine. One of them are being featured**

**In another story and I well be putting the description up soon.**

**Now I hope you enjoy! I still own nothing and my spelling still stinks!**

* * *

**Chapter One~ Leaving**

* * *

Hello. I bet your wondering who we are and why you should care.

Well I'll tell you about us later. As for the other, you were bored and decided that the summery to this story was good and you then clicked on the story title and are now reading.

Who are we? I am Akira **(Bright)** Uchiha, I am a boy and I have been alive for twelve years. I believe you have heard of my father, Sasuke Uchiha, a lot of people have. But with him being one of the last remaining Uchiha's other then my uncle Itachi, cousin Tobi and ourselves, people tend to notice.

You relies that I have been saying 'We'. The other is my younger sister, born only ten minutes after myself. Her name is Ayako **(pretty child)** Uchiha. I'll tell you more about her later.

You see, it was just us three for most of our lives. Dad, Ayako and I. Our mother, Amaya Uchiha, a beautiful woman with long black hair and dark purple eyes, died when Ayako and I were two years old. Our father worked at a very large collage, Konoha University, as a professor in history and with our uncle being the owner of the Uchiha business, we were never short on money. Ayako and I went to an academy not far from our home and we were happy with are lives.

Dad loved us more then anything and would always find time to spend with us, either it was a movie or dinner at one of our favorite restaurants. We were a close family and we all loved each other. But there was no mom.

Ayako and I know that our dad loved our mother very much. He never really settled down or got in a serious relationship with other woman and even though he hides it, he has a picture of our mother in his desk at home. That is how we found that Ayako has the face of our mother. Same shape, same face, same hair, same everything. The only things she got from are dad is his dark black eyes and his pale skin, unlike me. I look like a younger version of my father, only my black/blue hair is strait and is short, unlike my fathers whose sticks out in the back and is long.

Our dad often thought that we would want to have a motherly figure in our lives, but really, we were more then happy with the way things were right now. We had good friends like Hiashi Uzumaki and his brother Minato **(Naruto and Hinata)** and Ino Akimichi **(Ino and Choji)**. We were the smartest in are grade and always got A's. We had a great dad and an uncle that adored us. Our lives were perfect and we were happy and we thought it would never end.

But good things never last forever. With our good thing, it ended when Karin came.

Karin was only about four years younger then our dad. She was a student at Konoha University and was studying art but she took history as an elective which is how they met. Ayako and I first met her when she came to the house to return a loaned book to our dad.

I could see what dad saw in her. She was a very beautiful woman with semi long bright red hair and crimson eyes that were framed with glasses. She was dressed in a silk bright red mini dress that showed her curvy body perfectly and dad seemed to notice this.

I could tell he liked her a lot and that she knew that. What was odd about her is that whenever dad brought up the subject of art to her, despite being at the university to study it, she would cover up a yawn with a handkerchief or with her hand. And when ever dad asked about her work she would change the subject quickly. But other then that Karin was a very sweet and very nice girl. Too nice and too sweet. Ayako agreed with me on that. I could practically see the sugar and sweets on her every word.

It wasn't long before we would always see Karin. The four of us would be going to the movies and restaurants instead of the three of us. It wasn't long before the restaurant changed from our favorite to Karin's favorite and instead of the horror and action movies that the three of us loved it was the romantic mushy gushy movies that Karin wanted to see.

We shouldn't have been too surprised when we came down stairs one morning and saw her standing there already in the cloths she wore yesterday. We were twelve and we knew what it meant when a woman stays the night.

Ayako and I both agreed that she was no good, but she made dad happy.

"Tell me," Dad said to us one night at dinner. Karin wasn't there for once and Ayako and I were glad to have dad to ourselves for tonight. "What do you two think of Karin?" Of course dad had to bring her in.

I shrugged my shoulders and took a large bite of potatoes.

"She's alright." Ayako said to him.

"I haven't really been with anyone like this other then your mother." Dad told us. "I wonder if I should be with someone by now. You two are twelve and it won't be long until you both leave. What would you two say if Karin and I-"

"If you're happy then so are we dad." I told him. He smiled at me and we continued our dinner.

Karin and Dad got married two months later. I was the best man and Ayako was the maid of honor. I had to give a speech; I told everyone what they wanted to hear.

"_We are all so happy to have Karin become a part of our family and I know that we will all be happy together."_ I had told them.

In reality, Ayako and I wanted to run up to dad and scream at him, yell at him for taking away all the movie nights and all the dinners at our restaurant, accuse him of making our once happy lives awful, tell him that Ayako and I hate Karin, that we wish she had never came around.

Karin and dad honeymooned in Hawaii. Ayako and I knew for a fact that dad had wanted to simply go to a fancy hotel and rent a suit and another room for Ayako and me, but again, Karin got her way.

The marriage was good for about three months, and then things started to fall apart fast.

Karin dropped out of collage, saying that it bored her and that she would rather stay home to take care of Ayako and me. At the time it sounded nice and sweet, she might have even meant it at the time, but the house kept getting messier and messier. Soon Karin stopped cooking dinner for us too and most meals were take-out or frozen pizza. Soon it was us that did all the chores around the house without dad knowing, Ayako would do the cooking and clean the first floor, I would do the laundry and keep the second floor clean.

All the disagreements and small arguments that every couple had would always end with Karin in tears, Karin breaking something, Karin slamming doors, and Karin screaming. Normally Ayako and I would sneak into her room and sit together to wait the fight out.

Then Karin asked dad if I could move out of my bedroom so she could have a place to paint. Dad, not wanting to cause another fight, asked me if it was alright. I could tell that he didn't want to and I said yes. Ayako hated it when they fought, for the last three arguments she started to cry, and I didn't want her to cry again. We're all we have now. That's how I ended up losing my room and moving into the small attic bedroom.

By the time we were thirteen dad was unhappy. Karin had him change his clothes style, saying that his old cloths made him look old. Instead of the classic music that dad use to play, Karin had rap and hip hop blaring all the time, saying that all the slow music put her to sleep. Dad started to get gray hairs and he hardly ever smiled. He was only thirty-one! **(He was 18 when they were born) **He shouldn't be like this!

Karin still did nothing around the house and if you ever needed to find her, walk into the living room, ignore the blaring T.V, look to the left, you'll see her lying on the couch with a magazine. She was always there. If she wasn't then she was out having thousand dollar shopping sprees with Dads money.

Ayako and I wondered why she was still even here. Dad should have divorced her a long time ago! The marriage wasn't working out, why has he not ended it already?

I almost asked him this once but I managed to stop it before it fell out of my mouth.

Not long after, Ayako got sick of Karin's laziness. Dad and I were in the room and I was glad we were. In her own words: _'Get you're fat ass off my fathers couch and actually do something! You're making a butt print in the couch and looking through those magazines isn't going to make you look any younger grandma! You really need to get a-'It_ was at this time that Karin's manicured hand met Ayako's face.

I snapped. I jumped off the chair I had been sitting in, dropping my book, and all but ripped Karin's head off, though I did tear some of her hair out. I screamed at her that if she ever touched my sister again she would be dead before she saw what hit her. I would have done a lot more damage if Ayako and Dad hadn't dragged me off her.

That night I sneaked into Ayako's room and hugged her as there fight started. It was there worse yet and we learned why dad hadn't divorced her yet.

"See! I told you they hated me! That little animal that you call a son nearly killed me!" Karin yelled to dad. I heard Ayako give a soft sob, she hated it when Karin brought me or her into the fights.

"Karin, this isn't working out." Dad told her.

"You want me to go? You want to leave me? Is that it?! You want a divorce!?" Karin screamed.

"I think it would be better if we-"

"Oh no Sasuke, if you want to divorce me, it's going to cost you! I want the house and half the money along with the cars! And that's just the start! I'll tell the social workers that you left Ayako and Akira on there own after school before I came and I'll tell them that Ayako got that slap mark on her face from you! They'll take them away from you and you'll never see them again!" Karin screamed. I felt Ayako sob again.

"Karin! You wouldn't dare to-"

"I'll tell the university how cruel you are to me! I'll tell them that you gave me all these bruises! You'll lose you're job, you're house, you're money, and you're kids! I'll get it all! I'll have you're kids and you'll never see them again! I'll take you're children! I'll have everything!" Ayako was crying uncontrollably now and I held her with shaking arms.

"Karin, there's no need to do this." Dad told her. It stayed quiet after that. Karin had dad wrapped around her finger and she knew it.

Dad gave her everything she wanted after that.

It was about a month later that dad and I took a walk together, something we haven't done in a long time, and I finally asked him why he hadn't divorced Karin already.

"She has a chance to take you and Ayako way from me. I'm not risking it. Money isn't a problem and I can always get us a new house and get a new job. You and Ayako are the only things stopping me from divorcing Karin." Dad told me. I looked down feeling guilty.

We were the reason dad had to put up with her. It's because of us that Karin is still there.

Later when we got home we found Karin reading a magazine and eating chocolate like always. I went to Ayako's room to see her crying on her bed with bruises on her skin. Karin had done this to her. Karin had hit her. Karin well be dead by the end of the night.

Ayako managed to stop me from killing Karin, but she couldn't stop me as I went around her room, packing some of her things in her travel backpack.

"What are you doing Akira?" she asked me with a worried expression on her face.

"We're leaving Ayako." was all I said to her. I knew she understood.

"I'll be right back after I pack my things." I told her. It wasn't long before I had got some of dad's money and Ayako and I were sneaking out of the house at midnight.

We got out of Konoha that night and slept in the woods.

Maybe now dad can divorce Karin and be happy. Maybe we might come back after some time.

Maybe.

* * *

**Do you like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**Tell me!**

**In the end of this story it well be a SasukeXSakura ok?**

**I really hate the couple but it works for this story.**

**Byz~**


	2. Pink Hair

**The Forgotten Children**

**Hello my people!!!**

**I know I said I would be able to update as much, but I got inspired and had to get it out!**

**Ok, Sakura is coming in on this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Two ~ Pink Hair**

* * *

Hello again.

We have been on the run for about a week now and we're currently sleeping in a semi clean ally on our jackets in some place with a lot of sand.

Well, I was, Akira was leaning against the wall next to me as I used his head for a pillow. He hasn't gotten much sleep for the past few days and I worry about him.

"Akira…" I said softly.

"I'll get some sleep tomorrow Ayako. I promise. I just don't want someone to come when you're asleep." Akira told me. He has to stop being so protective of me.

I sighed knowing he wouldn't give in tonight. He's even more stubborn then dad, and that's saying a LOT. Soon I fell asleep again.

* * *

When I woke up it looked like it was about four in the morning. I looked at Akira to see him fast asleep in a sitting position. I smiled lightly and sat up.

After about half an hour I heard footsteps coming our way. I looked at the mouth of the ally to see a woman with short pink hair and emerald green eyes looking at us. She was in dressed in dark blue sweat pants and a tight gray shirt, something people would wear when they go jogging.

I looked at her and she looked at me.

It stayed like that for a long time.

"Do you need a place to stay?" the woman suddenly asked me. Her voice was soft and kind, something a concerned mother's voice would sound like. I looked at Akira. He had dark rings under his eyes and his clothes were torn and dirty. We also hadn't eaten for the past two days.

I looked back at the woman and gave her a nod.

* * *

The woman's name was Sakura Haruno and she lived in a normal sized two bedroom house.

She didn't ask any questions about us, she just went in and put Akira in her guest bedroom. She gave me some of her smaller cloths and said I could take a shower if I wanted to, which I _really _wanted to.

Later, when I came down from my shower, I saw that she had cooked a large breakfast for us and that Akira was up.

Over breakfast she told us that we could stay here as long as we wanted to.

Who was this woman? She is letting two complete strangers into her house, letting them eat her food, sleep in her guest bedroom, and treat them like they were apart of her family. She later told us that she worked at the hospital and that we would have free range of the house for a few hours.

Didn't she know that we could steal something?!

But, of course, we didn't.

Once she had left, Akira scolded me for allowing a complete stranger take care of us, even if it was only for a few hours, and that we couldn't trust her.

But I did. I did trust Sakura. I have always had this thing about me; I can tell what a person is like just by looking at them. With Karin, I could tell she was a terrible person right from the start, I knew she would be no good to any of us.

When I look at Sakura I saw things like warmth, strength, love, kindness, protection, and trust. I knew she was a good person. She was the kind of person that foster kids would want for there perfect mom and that everyone would want around them.

I told this to Akira and he believed me. He trusted me so much, that when Sakura got home from the hospital that night, we were still there.

We had dinner together and we all enjoyed each others company and Akira and I slept in her guest bedroom that night. The next morning we awoke to the smell of eggs, bacon, pancakes, and orange juice.

A week later we were still with Sakura and we were waiting for her to kick us out soon. She never did.

Soon, Sakura had us going to the middle school of Suna (the city's name). We met new people and soon became friends with the Nara twins. The girl, Tema Nara, always has her jet black hair up in four spiky ponytails like her mother did and has very dark brown eyes like her father, she is very smart and is thought of as a genius, but is also always getting into fights with other kids. She and I were soon best friends.

The boy, Shikaku Nara, always has his long dark blond hair in a high spiky ponytail and has teal eyes like his mother. He, like Tema, is very smart but is much lazier and often falls asleep during class, a trait that he got from his dad. He and Akira are very close friends and enjoy challenging each other in a game of shogi.

Soon, Akira and I were there for a full year.

That was when we started calling Sakura our mom. The first time we called her Mom instead of Sakura, her face softened and she gave one of the most beautiful smiles that I had ever seen.

She would take us out to the movies when ever a good horror movie was playing and we would go out to eat at our favorite restaurant at least once a week. It was like before with dad again before Karin came. We were happy and we were a family. Mom bought us whatever we needed; she was pretty rich from being the best doctor in the city. She took care of us and did everything to keep us happy.

* * *

One day mom came home and told us to pack all our things; we were getting a new house.

For the past year Akira and I had been sharing a room and Sakura said that the new house was next door to the Nara's and had three bedrooms in it.

Mom loved the new house and loved decorating it with Temari, Tema and Skikaku's mom, and I loved that I didn't have to share a room with Akira anymore.

* * *

It was at the age of fifteen that the fans started to come.

Practically every girl in the high school either drooled or screamed a scream that only screaming fan girls could scream **(I love that line)** whenever Akira or Shikaku walked into the room.

Boys instantly turned to pigs that undressed you with there eyes and tried to act cool around you whenever Tema or I walked past them.

It was awful. Akira and Shikaku were practically our body guards now and Tema and I had to fight off jealous fan girls everyday!

When I told mom about this she laughed and hugged me, saying that it was bound to happen some time.

Every morning the four of us, would wake up to find a crowd of boys and girls hoping that we well walk to school with them. We normally hated it, but it was funny when Shikamaru saw the boys looking at Tema and all but started chasing them away with a bat in hand.

It was a great life. We had Sakura for the mother we never had. Shikamaru was like an uncle to us. Temari the auntie. Tema and Shikaku were like our step-siblings or cousins. We were all a big happy family.

It was like before Karin came along with dad. Akira and I try not to think about it, but I wonder why he never tried to find us. It's been two years since we left and still no one on the street has shouted out _'Look! It's those Uchiha kids! The ones that went missing!'_ like we were expecting. It hurt a bit to think that he didn't care enough to send a search for us or try to find us on his own. But like I said before, we try not to think about it.

* * *

It's hard to believe that we have had this live for over two years now.

We still wonder a lot about Sakura, like why she let us stay with her, why she never asked us questions, why she loved us like a mother dose her children. So, one day, I asked her a question.

"Mom?" I asked her. We were sitting on the back porch of the house since it was a nice cool day that where so rare in Suna.

"Yes darling?" she answered.

"Why is it that you never asked us any questions about where we came from?"

Mom looked at me and smiled softly. "I already know."

"What do you mean?"

"I could tell who you were when I first saw you in that ally so long ago."

"Well then, tell me, who are we?"

"You are Ayako and Akira Uchiha, daughter and son of Sasuke Uchiha, and you left Konoha a year after you're father was married to a woman named Karin."

I was shocked to say the least, that she knew that.

"How did you know that we were Sasuke's children?"

"You're eyes are a dead giveaway dear."

"Why have you not given us to our father yet?"

"I told you long ago, you are free to leave whenever you want to, and you never did. You must have some reason to not want to go back, so I won't force you to leave. Anyway, I don't want you to go."

I smiled at her answer.

* * *

Everything was perfect, but, like last time, it had to end. And it did that day that Sakura came home and said:

"I'm being transferred to Konoha hospital with Temari. We will be moving there in two weeks. I'm so sorry."

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**Tell me!**

**But again, I don't like SasuXSaku but it works in this fic.**

**Byz~**


	3. Two Years

**The Forgotten Children**

**Hello people! Who here has seen New Moon!? Who here is on team Jacob!? Who here thinks that Taylor Lautner is hot and beyond sexy!? I AM/DO!!!!!**

**Well anyway, Sorry for taking so long! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**P.S. I have a poll up on my profile on which fanfic I should write next. Vote!**

**I own nothing and my spelling stinks! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three~ Two Years**

* * *

Two years. Two long, hard, stressful years.

I couldn't believe that after TWO YEARS, they hadn't found even a trace of my children.

Karin and I had spent more then a year and a half having a huge deal over our divorce in the court. Finally, she got to keep all the thinks she had bought for herself and one of the cars. I still have my home, my money, my job, and my cars.

But I don't have my most precious things anymore. My children.

After the first week that they were gone, Itachi and I had filled missing people reports and the police had searched the entire city of Konoha for them. Itachi even got some of his closest friend to have the police force search for them in Iwagakure with Deidara and Sasori, Yugakure with Hidan, Kirigakure with Kisama, Takigakure with Kakuzu, and even Amegakure with Pain and Konan. But after seven months of searching the police had to give up.

I walk into my now empty house that held so many memories.

One's of joy, one's of laughter, one's of regret, one's of smiles. But now all of them only seem to be painful ones that well never happen again. I would never see Akira or Ayako running around the house because they overslept and were going to be late for school. I would never see Ayako reading her books or writing in her notebook. I would never see Akira doing his homework or practicing his karate moves in the living room. I would never have another dinner that Ayako made with them again.

They were thirteen dame it! They could have been killed and I wouldn't even know! What kind of father am I to have let this happen!?

I smashed my fist against the wall and tried to get a grip. I shouldn't be thinking those things. My children are alright. I'm going to find them one day.

I looked at my reflection. I was only thirty two and I had always looked young and in my mid twenties. Now I looked older -still young- but I could tell that I had aged greatly in the past two years. I ran my hand threw my half spiked raven hair and fell onto my bed to have another sleepless night.

* * *

**With Ayako, Sakura, and Akira.**

* * *

I looked around the new house that we would be living in now with Temari and Shikamaru Nara and there twin's, Tema and Shikaku Nara.

The house was a large one with five bedrooms and four bathrooms in it. We lived about a ten minute walk away from the high school that we would be going to and we had a really big front and back yard around the house.

Ayako and I were on high alert. We were waiting for someone to yell out _'It's them!'_ and to be taken to our father. Something we _really_ didn't want to happen.

Sakura understood why we hadn't stepped a foot outside the house for the week that we've been living here. She told us that were going to have to face the music sooner or later but she's alright with the fact that we want to hide for just a little while longer.

Ayako, Tema, Shikaku and I were sitting in Shikaku's room right now. Tema was reading a book, Shikaku and I were playing a game of shoji, and Ayako was drawing something. The only noises in the room were the pages that Tema were turning, the clink of the pieces moving, and the led pencil running smoothly over the paper.

Ayako suddenly stopped and I looked at her.

She had grown beautiful in the past two years. More like our mothers' picture then ever. A sharp and artistic pale face with her shockingly dark black eyes that were framed with long, think, dark lashes. She had grown her hair out and it now reached her hip and looked like a long trail of black slick. Her figure had started to come out and to my horror she had curves in all the right places and an hour glass shape. She seemed to attract boys like a moth to a flam and I wasn't exactly happy about that.

"I want to go see dad." Ayako told me. I felt my eyes widen as I looked at her and Tema and Shikaku turned to look at the both of us.

Ohh, how badly I wanted to say 'No' to her simple demand. How badly I wanted to tell her that we were not going to see him again. How badly I wanted to glare at her and yell at her for wanting to see our father again. But, I found that I can never say no to her and instead of doing the things that I wanted to, I said, "I'll go tell Mom were we'll be."

It is a half hour later that Sakura pulled into our old houses driveway and parked the car. She turned and looked at us with her green eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked us. Ayako nodded her head and Sakura said that she would wait in the car for us.

I felt like my feet weighed a hundred pounds heavier then they normally did as I made my way up the stone path that was once so familiar to me. When we got to the door Ayako's hand shook as she reached for the door bell. I wanted to push her hand away and run back to Sakura so badly. But I couldn't bring myself to do that as the bell was rang.

Soon we heard shuffling from the other side of the door and the door slowly opened to revile a man with raven hair that was straight in the front and spiked in the back. He had pale skin and black eyes that seemed empty. His eyes widened when he saw us and his mouth formed the words 'Akira' and 'Ayako' but I the sounds didn't reach me ears.

The three of us stood there like that. Staring at each other and taking in the shock of seeing each other. Ayako was the first to recover.

"Hello father." she said to him. The next thing I knew, the man had pulled both of us to him in a tight hug with shaking arms. I let a breath that I hadn't known I was holding out and returned the hug to him.

He all too soon let us go and looked at us.

"Where have you two been?"

* * *

**Really short I know.**

**Did you like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**Tell me!**

**Just to remind you all- I HAVE A POLL UP!!!!**

**Byz~**


	4. Old and New Love!

**The Forgotten Children**

**HELLO MY PEOPLE!!!!!!!**

**Sorry for taking so long! My internet has been shut off so I couldn't post this!**

**My sister wants me to take over her second story since she is deleting them and I'm still thinking it threw.**

**Well anyway, I own nothing and my spelling stinks!**

* * *

**Chapter Four- Old and New Love**

* * *

You know how most kids are excited about their first day of school? Their freaking idiots.

I grabbed onto Akira's hand as we walked threw the hallways of the new school. He gave my hand a small squeeze and gave me a small smile. I felt Tema place her hand on my shoulder and gave me a nervous smile. Tema and Shikaku had lived their entire lives in Suna and this was the only other school that they had ever been to so I knew they were nervous about all of this. Akira and I had to see all of our old friends again . . . and explain why we ran away two years ago.

Akira and I had first seen our dad only four days ago and had gone to see him everyday for a few hours. The odd part was that when Dad first saw Sakura, he froze up and the two just stared at each other for a full five minutes until Akira cleared his throat. I asked Mom about it and she told me that I would learn about it soon. I really hate it when she did that.

We stopped outside of our homeroom class and we all just stood there for a few seconds, gathering our courage until Akira reached out and opened the door. He didn't let go of my hand when we walked in, we were close enough to not be embarrassed about showing affection, but instead squeezed it harder when all eyes turned to us. The teacher, a man with wild brown hair and dark eyes and odd red triangle like markings on his face, looked up from his papers and looked at the four of us. I could tell that he recognized Akira and me as Uchiha's. But I also saw the same look in his shaded eyes when he looked at Shikaku and Tema. Odd. . .

"You must be the new students. Please introduce yourselves to the class." He told us.

We all looked at each other then looked at Akira. He's the bravest of us, but I still gave his hand a final squeeze before he stepped ahead of us.

"My name is Uchiha Akira," he started. He stopped when a few kids in the class gasped. Among them I saw some old friends staring at him and me with wide eyes. "I have recently moved back here with my adopted mother and my sister. I would prefer to not talk about my father or what happened years ago. If you're a fan-girl, don't come near me. You only mess or hurt Ayako if you want to die by my hands." Akira told the class before stepping back next to me. We heard the teacher chuckle and we turned to look at him.

"Just like your father I see." He told Akira with a smirk. I rolled my eyes but smile a bit at his words. I then stepped up.

"My name is Uchiha Ayako," I told the class. I saw a few of our closest friends stare at me in disbelieve. "Akira and I have recently come back to Konoha and if you have any questions that Akira well not answer, then please don't ask me, you wont get an answer. Akira is serious about his threat to all of you, but I can take care of you myself. I enjoy drawing and hate boys that only see me for my good looks. I hope to get to know you all again soon." I told them all before stepping back by Akira. Behind me I heard the teacher say something about being like Sakura. I turned and looked at him with curious eyes. How would he know Sakura?

Shikaku stepped up and told everyone "My name is Nara Shikaku, my sister and I have moved here from Suna along with Akira and Ayako. I'm pretty smart but I would much rather sleep then study. I enjoy watching the clouds and I dislike fan-girls and troublesome woman like my mother and Tema." At his words Tema stepped up behind him and hit him in the back of the head getting a few laughs from the class. The teacher shook his head.

"You must be Shikamaru's boy. You're just like him." The teacher told him. We all looked at each other then at the teacher. _'How dose he know all of them?'_

Tema then stepped up. "My name is Nara Tema. Ignore my idiot brother over there please. People call me bitchy but I don't really give a fuc-,"

"Language Tema." I told her calmly. The class laughed again as she glared at me. "Well _anyway_, that freak Ayako over there is my best friend for some reason." I walked up to her and gave one of her spiky pony tails a sharp tough. She yelped and glared at me while I smiled.

"Like I said, I don't know why she is. I hate anything preppy or girly and have an odd obsession over fans. I'm wicked smart but I'm more of a smart ass as my old teachers have told me. I'm not afraid to get down and dirty so don't think that I'm a push over!" Tema told them all. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Temari is your mother isn't she?" The teacher asked. Tema smiled at him, "You got that right!" she told him. He shook his head at her before telling us where to sit.

"Okay, Nara and Uchiha there are two empty seats in the forth row, there are two other empty seats in the third. You can fight over which one you want." The teacher told us. We all looked at each other before looking at the places he had mentioned.

In the third row I saw both of the Uzumaki twins sitting there. Behind them was Ino Akimichi and a girl I hadn't meet before. I grabbed Tema's hand and dragged her to where Hiashi Uzumaki and his twin brother Minato were sitting. I sat down next to Hiashi and saw Akira and Shikaku sitting behind us. As the teacher wrote down where we would be sitting, I looked at Hiashi and Minato.

Hiashi was the elder twin and took more after his mother, Hinata. The last time I saw him, his hair was longer then mine, reaching mid-back just like every male in his mother's family. He had cut it and it was now only an inch past his shoulders and in a short ponytail. His eyes, paler then pale lavender, where wide as they looked at me. His skin was still pale but he had grown to be very handsome in the two years I had been gone. I could see that he had been working out judging by the well defined muscles in his arms.

I looked at Minato and saw that he hadn't changed much. Unlike his twin, Minato looked like the spiting image of his father, Naruto. His blond hair was still in the same spiky style that it was two years ago and his skin was still tan and he still had the three whisker like markings on his face with the same bright blue eyes.

Tema looked at me then at them, then me again. "You know them?" She asked me. I looked at her and nodded.

"Well who are they?!" she asked.

"Why don't you ask them?" I asked her.

"Because you're here and I could just ask you."

"It's kind of rude to speak about people when their right next to you."

"Like I've ever given a dame about manners or being rude!"

I couldn't help but smile at her. I then sighed and told her who Minato and Hiashi were.

"Pleased to meet you! So tell me, did either of you two handsome boys ever date Ayako?" Tema asked them. Hiashi blushed while Minato fell out of his seat and I hit Tema in the back of the head.

"Sorry, sorry, I couldn't help it!" Tema told me as I scolded her. Akira's voice suddenly joined in the conversation.

"Tema you know she's not allowed to date. Ever." I turned in my seat to glare at him, but it soon turned into a smirk.

"Well my dearest brother, if the rule applies to me then it should be the same way with you and the girl of your dreams. Sorry Tema." Tema blushed while Akira glared half heartedly at me. I turned around in my seat, but I still heard Shikaku laugh and the light 'thud' saying that Akira had hit him.

"Umm . . . Ayako?" I turned to see Ino Akimichi. Ino was named after her mother and looked like a combination of both her mother and father, Choji. She had the tanned skin of her father and had his long brown hair, but had the shape and figure of her mother along with her baby blue eyes. She had her hair styled in a high pony tail and had short bangs that were cut strait across her forehead.

"Yeah Ino?" I asked her.

"Would you four like to join us at lunch today?" She asked me. I looked at Tema and she nodded her head. I knew that Akira and Shikaku didn't really care and that they would go if we did so I nodded to Ino.

* * *

That night the eight of us walked to our house.

We had invited Ino, Hiashi, Minato, and the girl that I now knew as Ayame Hyuga, to come and hang out with us at our new house and they had quickly agreed. We walked into the house to see our parents getting their shoes on their feet.

"Oh, hey kids. Shika and I are going out. We should be back before dinner." Temari told us. Temari gave each of us a quick hug and she and Shikamaru were out the door. Mom then gave Akira and me quick kisses on the cheek and told us that she was going to be seeing an old friend and would be back by morning.

"Well, looks like we have free range of the house." Tema told me with an evil smile.

* * *

"I am so board!" Tema said suddenly.

We all looked up from the movie and looked at her.

"Well what are we supposed to do about that?" Ino asked her. We all thought for a few minutes before I jumped up and ran out of the room and into Mom's room. I came back five minutes later with an arm full of thin books.

"What are you doing Ayako?" Akira asked me as I spread the books out on the floor.

"I found a bunch of Mom's old high school year books and I want to do a bit of research," I told them all. They looked at me for a second before I explained further. "Our homeroom teacher kept on saying how we were like our parents. I want to see if he was right." At this, everyone nodded and gathered around me as I grabbed one and started paging threw it, looking for something interesting.

"Oh my God, look at that!" Tema cried out. We all looked at where she was pointing to see a picture of a fifteen-year-old Sakura with Temari, Hinata, Ino's mom, and Ayame's mom Tenten, all posing together in the picture.

"Do you think that they were friends?" Ino asked.

I turned the page to see a boy that looked exactly like Minato smiling into the camera with my dad smiling next to him. In the caption it said: _Practically Brothers, Sasuke U. and Naruto U._

"I always knew our dads were close, but I thought they had met in collage." Minato said.

I turned the page to see a picture that made me inhale sharply. A girl with short pink hair had her arms around a boy with spiky blond hair and a boy with spiked blue/black hair. In the caption it said: _Forever and Always, a life long friendship- Sasuke U. Sakura H. and Naruto U._

"Dad knew mom in high school?" Akira asked in shock. I quickly turned the page to see a picture of a man with long brown hair and white eyes. In his arms were two girls. One was Hinata and the other was Tenten.

"Holly crap, that's my mom and dad in high school." Amaye told us.

"You're dad was HOT!" Ino told her earning a glare from Amaye.

"Ino you are such a fan-girl." Tema told her.

The next page showed a picture of non-other then Ino hugging my dad, who didn't look too happy, from behind. Below that one was a picture of her kissing a boy that looked very much like dad, only his hair was black and his skin was paper white. Next to that was a picture of Ino and Naruto hugging. Above that one was a picture of Ino kissing Shikamaru on the cheek. In the middle of all that was Ino and Choji sitting side by side, their hands overlapping each other. In the caption it said: _Fan-girl_ _for life- Ino-pig!_

Everyone laughed at the picture while Ino stared at it in horror. She and her mother were too much alike.

The rest of the pictures were of other people in their class. We found a few pictures of our homeroom teacher, Kiba, and our gym teacher, Rock Lee, but we didn't recognize anyone else from the book.

We spent the next hour looking threw old year books and laughing at them. Nothing terribly interesting happened until we got to their last year of high school. The page was titled: _This year's Cutest Couples._

There was a picture of Hinata and Naruto hugging each other. Shikamaru and Temari were kissing. Neji and Tenten were holding hands. It's the last picture that made my breath get stuck in my throat and my eyes widen.

My father had his arms wrapped around the girl and his chin was resting on her shoulder. He had a smile on his face that seemed to light it up. The girl had short pink hair and her emerald eyes where full of happiness as she smiled into the camera. The small words under the picture read: _Sasuke U. and Sakura H. - Most likely to marry each other!_

* * *

Sakura got out of her car and walked up the stone path that led to the large houses door. She knocked on the hard wood and waited for it to open.

Once it did she was instantly pulled in and felt a pair of soft lips kiss her own as the door was closed behind her. She kissed back eagerly and felt herself being picked up and wrapped her legs around the man's hips as he walked into another room. His tongue licked across her bottom lip and she gladly gave him entrance. As the two fought for dominance that was soon won by the male, Sakura found herself being pressed against the blue wall of the room. She groaned as he ground his hips into hers and Sakura ran her hand threw his hair. The need for air soon made the two separate from their kiss.

"Missed you Saku." The husky voice whispered into her ear as his hands worked on unbuttoning her shirt. Sakura could only smile, as she knew what was going to happen soon.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LETS KEEP THIS RATED T AND SKIP THE NEXT FEW HOURS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO LEMONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(To all you people under the age of 13 . . . they where . . . playing . . . patty cake!!)**

Sakura lay in the soft and large bed, her legs tangled in the dark blue silk sheets and the man's pale arms wrapped around her waist. She looked at the clock next to the bed that read 12:24 A.M. and let out a sigh. She looked back to the man sleeping next to her and let another sigh escape her pink and kiss bruised lips. She slowly started to untangle herself from him and tried to roll out of the bed. Only to be stopped when a strong hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

Sakura gave the man a small glare that he laughed at.

"You know you don't want to leave." The man stated his dark eyes full of a light that she hadn't seen in them for a long time.

"Whatever Sasuke. If you had it you're way, I'd never leave your bed." Sakura told him with a playful smile on her lips. The Uchiha smiled at her and gave her lips a quick kiss. "You know it." He told her. Sakura rolled her eyes at him but smiled anyway as he started kissing her lips again, slowly the kisses became longer and gained more passion in them. Sakura could only smile as his kisses started to get lower and lower . . . and _lower_.

* * *

**SORRY ABOUT THE LIMENESS IN THERE!!!!**

**My sister managed to talk me into putting that in there! And anyway, their about 30 or so. . .**

**Well anyway! I hoped you liked it!**

**Byz~**


	5. Past

**The Forgotten Children**

**Hello People!**

**Get This! I am now working on a total of FOUR fan fic's at the same time!**

**I don't think I'll be able to update often on ANY of them! So your dame lucky that I'm working on this one first!!!!**

**Oh and everyone! SAKURA IS NOT THE BIOLOGICOL MOTHER OF AKIRA AND AYAKO!!!!**

**I own nothing! (If I did, I would be in Naruto and Neji would be my boyfriend!)**

* * *

**Chapter Five~ Past**

* * *

"Mom! The hell is this?!" I yelled at the pink haired woman that day after school. I slapped the picture that we had found only a week ago. Ayako was leaning against the door frame outside the kitchen. Mom looked at the picture of her and Dad together and gave a heavy sigh. She then looked up at me then at Ayako.

"I should have known you two would find our sooner or later," Mom told us. She then stood up from her chair. "Come on you two." Mom told us as she walked out of the room. We followed her to the door and looked at each other when she got her shoes and her jacket on.

"Umm, Mom? What are you doing?" Ayako asked her. Mom sent her a smile before saying, "Where going to your fathers to explain."

* * *

"Sasuke, they found out!" Mom called into the house. Ayako and I looked at each other as our father walked into the room with a slightly worried look on his face. Ayako and I gave him a quick hug before we gave him the photograph. I swear, I thought I saw him blush.

"Why don't we sit down and talk in the dinning room." It was more of a command then a suggestion and the three of us walk after Dad and sat at the four seated wooden table in the dining room.

The room was silent after we sat down though.

Mom and Dad looked like they were thinking it all over in their minds and Ayako and I stayed silent.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Okay enough is enough!!

I looked at Ayako and she nodded.

"How did you two meet?" she asked them. Mom looked at her and smiled.

"Sasuke and I first met when we were eight; we were childhood friends and stayed that way for a long time. Sasuke and I became high school sweethearts when we were fifteen. Sasuke and a few other people such as Neji Hyuga and Shikamaru had been moved a grade ahead of their age group but they still had relationships with us girls," Mom told us.

"How did it end?" I asked them. I saw how Dad looked away from Mom and how Mom bit her lip before continuing.

"I already told you that Sasuke and a few others where a grade ahead of their age group. Sasuke and them graduated when they where seventeen. Sasuke had been planning on going to Konoha University so he could stay with everyone but his father had other plans. Sasuke's father said that Sound University offered more potential the Konoha and made Sasuke go there. I loved your father dearly and it broke my heart to see him leave, but I swore that I would wait for him to come back."

"How dose our mother fit into all this?" Ayako asked Dad. I noticed how Mom closed her eyes and bit her lip again. Was it hard to think of our mother for Mom?

"I met your mother after I arrived at collage. We had most of our classes together and we became close friends quickly. Your mother was only a year older then I and she was a very sweet, smart, beautiful, and gentle woman. After a few months, we had fallen for each other. I had convinced myself that Sakura had forgotten about me and your mother and I started a relationship with each other. When I was eighteen you two were born. Only three short months after your birth, my father died of cancer. We went back to Konoha and finished our schooling there with my mother watching you two while we were in class." Dad explained to us.

"Where was Mom during all this?" I asked them.

"I had finished my high school years and I still hoped to have your father return to me. It was a few months after I graduated that your father came back. But I was surprised to see that he had another woman with him, not to mention two babies. My best friend Naruto told me that the woman was now Sasuke's wife and that they had two children already. It hurt me so badly to see your father with Ayame and being happy with her. After only a month, I couldn't take it anymore and left Konoha for Suna with Temari and Shikamaru where I met my Ex-husband Gaara." Everyone's head shot up and looked at the pink haired woman in shock at that last part. _'Since when was Mom ever married?!?!'_

"Husband? Sakura . . . when did you ever get married?!" Dad almost growled the words at her. Mom looked down and rubbed the back of her neck with her hand.

"Well, Temari and Shikamaru were going to the same collage as me and Temari introduced me to her younger brother Gaara and we kind of hit it off. We got married to each other when we where twenty-three and I started working at the Suna hospital while Gaara took over his fathers business. Everything was fine in the relationship, we loved each other very much and when I was twenty-five, I got pregnant." I almost fell out of my seat at that. Ayako gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Dad went dead pale as his narrowed eyes became wide.

"Explain!" I yelled at her. Mom had a kid!? The hell!!

Mom took a deep breath before she spoke again, this time her voice was filled with sadness. "When I was eight months pregnant, an accident happened. Gaara and I had been driving in the car with Temari and Shikamaru and a drunk driver hit us on my side of the car. I ended up losing the baby and fell into a depression. Gaara and I couldn't even look at each other after we lost the child and we ended up divorcing each other a year later. Gaara and I are close friends now and he has three children with his wife."

Dad reached over and held onto Mom's hand. She gave him a grateful smile in return. I looked at Ayako and found her smiling at them.

"So, what has happened to your relationship for the past few weeks?" Ayako asked them. Mom and Dad shared a smile.

"I never could forget my first real love. After we saw each other again, I fell in love all over again!" Mom told us with a dazzling smile.

"God help me, but I still love the woman next to me." Dad told us, his face was happy and his eyes where full of light.

Ayako and I looked at each other and smiled before looking at them again.

"We approve!" We told them together.

* * *

"Are you sure you grabbed everything?" Mom asked me as I brought another box into my old room. It has been three months since Mom and Dad told us about their past with each other. Mom and Dad got married a total of two weeks ago and we were all moving back into the Uchiha house that Ayako and I grew up in.

Mom and Dad's wedding wasn't very big, it was at a large church and all of their high school friends had been their. Uncle Itachi was Dad's best man and Naruto, a man named Kakashi, a man named Sai, and I had been his other men **(what are they called!?)**. A woman named Shizune had been Mom's maid of honor and Hinata, Ino, Temari, and Ayako had been Mom's other maids** (I know nothing about weddings!)**. Sakura's Ex-husband Gaara had come with his wife and he and Dad had a nice glaring contest for a good ten minutes.

Hiashi had asked Ayako to dance and the two had spent the night dancing with each other. And even though I'm not sure how I should feel about that, I had to admit, they made a cute couple. I had finally gotten enough guts to ask Tema for a dance and she seemed happy about that. On the dance floor I had seen Shikaku dancing with Ayame and Ino dancing with Minato. I had also overheard all of our parents talking about how cute we all looked together.

Mom and Dad had gone to Paris for their honeymoon after Ayako and I had all but kicked them out of the house, promising not to throw any wild party's. They had stayed there for a week and a half and Ayako and I had the biggest house party of our life time. I had found Hiashi and Ayako kisses and Minato and Tema had to hold me back from killing him. Tema and I are now officially dating and I'm more then thrilled about this fact.

"Yes Mom, I'm sure." I told her. I looked around my room and saw that it was filled with boxes. I had a LOT of things to unpack . . .

"Ayako!! I need your help for a second!"

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness!**

**Only one more Chapter!!!!!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Byz!**


	6. One BIG Happy Family!

**The Forgotten Children**

**Goddess! It's been forever since I last updated!! This is the last chapter people!!!**

**My spelling stinks just as much as my grammar and I don't own Naruto (but I do own my own OOC's)  
-_____________________________________**

**Chapter Six~ One BIG Happy Family  
-________________________________________**

I walked next to Akira up to Mom and Dad's house. We are now twenty-one and we have been in collage for a full year. I was going to Konoha University and working to become a doctor. I was actually studying under my mother's old teacher, a blond woman named Tsunade that never seemed to age. Akira is getting a business degree and is planning on taking over the Uchiha family business from Uncle Itachi. I and Hiashi Uzumaki are still dating and are currently going to the same collage with Akira, Ino, and Minato. Tema, Shikaku, and Ayame were currently going to Suna University and Akira and Tema are doing surprisingly well in a long distance relationship.

Right now Akira and I are visiting Mom and Dad and our younger siblings. We walked up the stone path and the door burst and revealed our six-year-old sister Etsu. Etsu had a head of pink hair, but had pink strands of it all over her head that stood out, and she kept it long. She had black eyes and was pale. She looked more like Mom did and was a very hyper child. It was easy for her to make friends and she was a bright child. She liked to wear girly cloths and had a closet full of dresses.

Her face broke into a wide grin when she saw us. "Nii-kun! Onee-Chan! You came to visit!" The next thing I knew, she had tackled Akira to the ground. I laughed at the look on his face as he hugged her back. She just loved spending time with our brother.

"Do you really need to be so loud Etsu? I heard you from the other side of the house," Etsu's twin sister Hana asked her from the doorway. Hana had a full head of jet-black hair, but her bangs were a pale pink, and she kept her hair cut short. She had pale skin and black eyes. She had more of Dad's features and was a heck of a lot more calm then her twin. She was more of a tomboy and I normally saw her wearing dark cloths and torn up jeans. She was normally very quiet but Mom and Dad got a call from the school at least once every two weeks saying that she had gotten into a fight with a classmate.

Hana calmly walked down the steps and hugged me around the hips. I kneeled down and hugged her back. "You really need to visit more often Onee-chan," I heard her muffled voice tell me. That's when the guilt hit me. Hana seemed to prefer me over her other siblings and always hated it when I didn't come to visit her every other week.

"I know. I've missed you too Hana," I told her. Akira and I haven't visited home in almost a month now.

"Come on, Mommy and Daddy just got lunch done!" Etsu told us as she led the way inside the house. Nothing has changed about this house since Akira and I have been kids and I smiled as I smelt Mom's home cooking. We entered the kitchen to find Mom finishing the meal and Dad standing next to her.

"Cooking as always Mom?" Akira asked her with a smile. Mom and Dad were almost forty now and their age was just now starting to show a bit.

"Akira, Ayako! What a nice surprise!" Mom said as she hugged both me and Akira. Dad smiled at us and asked Etsu and Hana to set two more plates on the table for us.

* * *

"So, how is collage doing for you two?" Dad asked us over dinner that night.

"It's doing great. The teachers just adore Ayako and me, but it got really awkward when Ayako's chemistry professor asked her out," Akira told them. Mom and Dad laughed at the look on my face when I remembered when the man named Orochimaru had showed interest in someone that was the child of someone half his age.

"Actually, something happened a few days ago that I need to tell you guys," I told them. Everyone fell silent and looked at me. "It's about Hiashi. He asked me to marry him and I accepted." Mom gasped but smiled. Dad and Akira blinked a few times in shock. Etsu squealed and Hana smiled.

"Oh honey! I'm so happy for you!" Mom looked close to tears as she got up and hugged me. Dad seemed to snap out of it and got up and hugged me too. "When did you grow up so fast?" he asked me softly. I saw that his eyes were watery. I laughed and hugged him tighter.

Akira was still in shock and looked a bit angry. I had a feeling that the next time I saw Hiashi he would be sporting a black eye. I laughed and hugged Akira. "Are you not happy for me Brother?" I asked him. Akira hugged me back tightly. I knew it was hard for him to accept that I was growing up without his permission, but he would have to get use to it.

-__________________________________________________**Later That Night With Sasuke And Sakura**__________________________________________________-

Sasuke gave a heavy sigh at his desk as he looked at the pictures of his children. There was Akira and Ayako when they were seven years old, again when they were fifteen and they were at his and Sakura's wedding, another of Akira and Ayako dressed in formal cloths for their prom, and when they were nineteen and holding their younger sisters.

Sasuke gave another sigh and leaned back in his chair. When did they grow up again? It seams like Ayako was a little girl that would call him Daddy and would play princess one day then the next she was planning her wedding with his best friends son.

"They have to grow up at some point Sasuke," Sakura told him as she walked into his study. She knew how he felt. One day Ayako was telling her about her first date with Hiashi, now they were getting married.

"I know, but did it have to happen so soon?" Sasuke asked the pinkett as he gazed at the pictures of his daughter and son. He found himself wishing that they could just be little kids again that thought every girl and boy other then themselves had koodies.

"Hey, we still have to deal with when Hana and Etsu grow up," Sakura reminded him. "_Then_ we know that were getting old." Sasuke chuckled.

"Come on, Ayako loves that boy more then anything, and I trust Hinata enough to have raised her boys right," Sakura told him as she hugged his shoulders.

"But you don't trust Naruto?" Sasuke questioned.

"As much as I love that blond idiot, I think Hinata is a _bit_ more trustworthy on raising a boy for my daughter to marry."

Sasuke suddenly groaned and Sakura looked at him in questioning. "I just realized, Neji and Tenten's son and Choji and Ino's son are the only ones in Hana and Etsu's age group that we know of." Sakura laughed.

"You don't trust our friends enough on their parenting skills to raise our little girls' future husbands?" Sakura asked him. Sasuke groaned again at the thought of his little girls growing up too. Sakura laughed.

Sakura decided that now was a good time to change the subject. "I heard that Tenten and Neji's middle daughter and Hinata and Naruto's only daughter has a thing for Itachi's son."

Sasuke looked at her in shock. "There only sixteen!" Sakura smiled at her husband. "You never did find out about Ayako and Akira dating Tema and Hiashi at fifteen." Sakura laughed at the look on her husbands face.

"Please, no more talk about everyone's children's love lives!" Sasuke groaned. Sakura smiled and kissed him before dragging him away from his desk and into their bedroom.  
-______________________________________________

Three months later, Ayako and Hiashi were married.

A year later, Akira and Tema followed.

Then Shikaku and Ayame a few months later.

Minato and Ino soon got hitched.

At the age of twenty-five, Akira and Ayako both blessed their parents with three beautiful grandchildren. Ayako and Hiashi had twins, one boy and one girl, and Akira and Tema had a beautiful and healthy baby boy. That same year, Shikaku and Ayame had a baby girl. A few weeks after Ayame and Shikaku's baby was born, Minato and Ino had twins, a boy and a girl.

Sasuke and Sakura had never been happier then when they had their three grandchildren and four children around them.

Itachi died when Akira and Ayako were twenty-seven. Akira soon took over the business. Ayako became an even more successful medic then Sakura.

Ayako and Hiashi later had two more children with each other, all of them being as beautiful as their mother, as smart as their father, and as loved as their elder siblings.

Akira and Tema had another five children, three girls being triplets and two boys being twins, that all had as much attitude as they did brains and beauty.

Let's just say that family reunions were always a BIG thing. What with combining Neji and Tenten, Ino and Choji, Hinata and Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, and Shikamaru and Temari's family's together.

* * *

**Dame, that's one big family!!!**

**Okay, now just to clear any confusion!**

**How Many Kids They Had!_________________________________________________**

**Sasuke and Sakura- Sasuke and his first wife had Akira and Ayako. Sakura and Sasuke had Hana and Etsu 15 years later (Both later got into a love square with he youngest sons of Neji and Choji). In all, they had four kids before they died.**

**Naruto and Hinata- They had twin boys that they named after their fathers, Hiashi and Minato, first. 5 years later, they had a daughter (who remained nameless in this story) who later fell in love with Itachi's son (who also remained nameless). In all, they had three kids.**

**Tenten and Neji- Their first born daughter was named Ayame. 5 years later they had a daughter (who remained nameless) who fell in love with Itachi's nameless son at sixteen. 10 year later they had a son (Who remained nameless and later got into a love square with Choji's youngest son and Sasuke's youngest daughters). In all, they had four kids.**

**Ino and Choji- They had a daughter who was named after Ino. 15 years later they had a son (who remained nameless and later got in a love square with Neji's youngest son and Sasuke's youngest daughters). In all they had two children.**

**Temari and Shikamaru- They had twins, a girl named Tema and a boy named Shikaku (who was named after Shikamaru's father). In all, they had Two children.  
-_____________________________________________________________________**

**I just realized that everyone got pregnant with their first children at 18. . .**

**I think it might be fun to make stories about all of the later children (like Hana and Etsu, maybe even Itachi's kid).**

**Oh well, I loved writing for all of you and I hope you enjoyed the story!**

**Byz!!!**


End file.
